


A Serpent Showdown?!

by just_a_blue_daisy



Category: Serpent Showdown (Video Game)
Genre: Lots of Snakes, Snakes, but seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_blue_daisy/pseuds/just_a_blue_daisy
Summary: <3





	A Serpent Showdown?!

**Author's Note:**

> <3

"Are you ready for a Serpent Showdown?" Minty asked, coiling his grey-ish green tail around his crayon in excitement.  
"I guess we will see when it releases, huh" Mr. Wiggles said with a smile.


End file.
